


If You Want

by afteriwake



Series: lyrically speaking [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting Leo Fitz, Established Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has Nightmares, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons-centric, Leo Fitz Feels, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, POV Jemma Simmons, Songfic, Soothing Music, Water Motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jemma has a nightmare.





	If You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspertown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspertown/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This fic was based on the song lyrics in the fic, given to me for a challenge I was going to do as a Tumblr milestone by **jaspertown** that was claimed today by **GlowingMechanicalHeart**. The song used is "Gonna Wanna" by Chase Rice.

“ _Just dive in. You’ll be fine_ ”

Jemma woke up from the hazy dream, her memories of a vacation at the shore mingled with the experience of being trapped underwater and caused her to jolt awake. She didn’t quite sit bolt upright, but she started and her head was off the pillow. All these years and still, one diabolical act had the chance to give her nightmares.

But soon there was a soothing presence, and she felt herself be gathered up in strong arms. Stronger than anticipated, really, because Fitz had overcome so much and then some to be the way he was now. So much and he still cared about her. Loved her. They had both jumped into a relationship and she never regretted it for a moment.

It took a few moments but the song that Fitz had said summed up his thoughts about being with the magnificent, the marvelous, the spectacular...at that point she usually shushed him up with a kiss, but this was _their_ song in so many ways and he played it when she had a nightmare to remind her she had taken a chance with him and it had been the best possible thing they could have done.

_If you want to climb a ladder on a water tower_   
_Then we'll kick it with the stars for a couple hours_   
_If you want to then we're gonna get away up high_   
_If you want to dip your toes where the water stops_   
_Then we'll let our feet hang off a fishing dock_   
_If you want to then we're gonna have to give it a try, that's right_

She pressed her head to his chest, listening to his steady breathing, his soft humming, his loving heart beat slowly and surely and she shut her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved this man, she did, more than anyone and anything in the world, and she was just so lucky she had given her heart to him.

“Better?” he asked, murmuring the words into her hair, half-asleep and sounding tired but still concerned, as though she mattered more than his own need for rest.

“Yes,” she said, nodding against his chest. “You always know just how to fix things, you know that?”

“I try,” he said, amusement creeping into his voice. “So you’ll sleep now?”

“I think so,” she said. “As long as you don’t let go.”

As if her words commanded it, he tightened his hold on her. “Like that?” he asked.

“Just like that,” she said with another nod against his chest. “Just like that. Hold tight and never let go.”

“I will, Jemma. I promise.” She shut her eyes again, sinking into his warmth and warm embrace, knowing she was safe and as long as they were together, nothing and no one could tear them asunder. They had fought against so much and thrived, come so far and still had so much farther to go.

A whole life’s journey to navigate together.


End file.
